Tango towards destruction
by manaika
Summary: What would you do, if your perfect life suddenly shattered? Would you bend, or would you stand tall? This is the question Atobe Keigo has to deal with right now. Can he start anew? Tango pair, obviously. Rated M for smut and themes. Enjoy!


Hello! One Tango oneshot coming up right now!

Before you start reading, I would like you to read the author's note, which is at the beginning because of the length. I'm sure you wouldn't want to scroll all the way down to read a note and then back.

1, ore-sama, or the self-honorific Atobe uses, is used in most fanfic in the third person, f.e. „ore-sama is not pleased", which is simply wrong, since ore means I and it should be „ore-sama am not pleased", which sounds weird. I took the liberty of using ore-sama in sentences, where to the third person and the first person follow the same words, like „ore-sama will do this and that".

2, hime-sama means litterally princess, but it's used often as „Lady", in high society, refering to a heiress of some large company or lands.

3, I have no idea what Kirihara's parents are like. If you know, let me know. Even if I won't correct it, I will make sure to remember it.

4, I hope they're not too OOC...

5, Enjoy

6, If you have anymore remarks, or questions: R&R!

And now to the fic!

x-x

**Tango towards destruction**

„_Ore-sama will not listen to this anymore!"_

„_Fine! Then get out of the house and don't bother coming back!"_

x-x

„Ore-sama will be attending to dinner with you at the right time. For the last time Sanada, I am never late. I always come at the right time."

„Meaning fashionably late. And don't speak with me like that."

„Ore-sama will do as I please."

„Just don't be too late."

„As ore-sama already said-"

But before he could finish the sentence, a beeping sound was his answer.

x-x

As much as Atobe Keigo hated to admit it, one of the things why he was so fond of Sanada Genichirou, were his guts. And to say, out of the persons Atobe knew, including himself, Sanada Genichirou was one of those with the biggest guts. He didn't fear, or hesitate to tell his mind. When Sanada Genichirou wanted to say something, he said it. And unlike Atobe, he didn't use a thousand words for it. A simple sentence was enough for him. Though, it wasn't that Atobe wasn't able to do that too, he just thought it was less fun. Besides, he wanted that people actually used their brains to figure things out, so he preffered to rather drop hints. Bud he didn't mind saying bluntly, that something was not to his liking. He didn't have any more self-restraint than Sanada.

But there was one thing he hated on those guts: That arrogance accompanied by it. (Some would say he had no room to talk, but that was besides the point now.) How dare he hang up on ore-sama? No one hung up on Atobe Keigo, not one single person! Not even Jiirou dared that much. But then again, Sanada wasn't Jiirou. If he had been, Atobe wouldn't have fallen for him that _hard_ and that _fast_. And to say, Atobe Keigo had the grace of a free bird as he fell, shot down by cupid's arrow.

Not that Sanada knew what a cupid's arrow was. Admittedly, Sanada was a simple guy with simple tastes and maybe it was this simplicity that drew Atobe Keigo to him, like something he had never known, never learned, never expierienced. And he found he wanted more of it. Wanted more of Sanada and his simple world. And this want was what caused their dating. (Because heavens knew, that Sanada, through all of his resolve and courage, would never have made a move on Atobe, though Atobe suspected, that was mainly because he himself didn't realize he was interested in him.)

Á propós dating. Atobe guessed by his incredible sense of time, it could have been quarter to six – fifteen minutes before the time given by Sanada to meet him for their date. They have been together now for two months, four days, twentytwo hours and fourtythree minutes, due to Atobe's unmistaken guess (because Atobe Keigo didn't need to count to be right) and the diva had found nothing to complain about so far. But then again: could any relationship, in which Atobe Keigo was involved, go wrong?

Just to refine his self-esteem he glanced at the clock and a self-satisfied smirk settled on his lips as he was proven right. He combed once again through his hair and then patted into place what the comb couldn't. Perfect. As always. He blew a kiss to the reflection in the mirror and stood up.

Now only snatch the driver and let himself be brought to the man of his sweetest dreams. He traced his lips with his fingers gently, briefly wondering if Sanda would like the balm. The answer came instantly: Of course he would. There was nothing that was not to like on Atobe Keigo. With one last smirk at himself into the mirror, he snatched his silver cell phone and went out of his room.

„Ore-sama will be attending to dinner outside. Prepare the car." He said to the buttler.

„As you wish Keigo-sama. To the regularrestaurant I assume."

His buttlers's tone was as always, polite, calm and reserved, but Keigo had known the old man for too long not to know, that the invisible, conspiring smirk was there. He smirked right back.

„Of course."

„Sir." The buttler bowed. Keigo almost smiled fondly. The old man he had known since he was a child, was more of a father to him than the man who had fathered him. He knew where he went, what he did and who his friends were, he was proud of every match his master won. And he supported him in everything. _Everything_. „But before you leave, Atobe-sama requested you in his office."

„Father wants to see me?" Keigo was actually surprised. His father rarely wanted to see him. Suddenly Keigo begun to worry. The last time his father wanted to see him...He supressed the bad feeling settling in his gut and nodded. „Wait for me outside."

„Sir."

x-x

„Come in."

„Excuse me." Keigo entered. „You wanted to see me, father?"

„Yes." His father put down the pen. The bad feeling intensified. His father rarely considered anything as important to let his business rest for five minutes, much less look at him like that. Suddenly Keigo felt like he was about to be sick.

„You will cancel your meeting."

Now, Atobe Keigo wasn't one to let his emotions show freely, but he couldn't prevent it, as he felt his eyes widen a look of genuine surprise, bordering with sheer horror, settling across his features.

„You seriously thought that I wouldn't pay attention to your intermezzos? That I wouldn't notice that...disgrace? Keigo, the future of the company is at stake. You need an heir. You will call that man here and now and break up with him. After that you will call the number I give you and make an appointment with that person. She is the daughter of the concuring company and we-"

„No."

That made the man stop the volley of orders and it was his turn to widen his eyes in surprise. „Please repeat that. I'm not sure whether I heard right."

„Your ears are keen as ever. Ore-sama will not break up with the man of his dreams and ore-sama will most deffinitely not meet a hime-sama of your choice. Ore-sama will leave now. If you excuse me, I have an 'appointment '."

Keigo turned to leave, but the noise of a chair being pushed abruptly back and footsteps approaching him rapidly made him stop and suddenly he was snatched by his wrist and spun around.

„You will not turn your back on me!" his father hollered. „You will call that boy in this instant and tell him-"

„No! I will not do such a thing! I will now go and meet him."

„Do you not understand? You need an heir! You cannot have one with a man!"

„What if I don't want a child?"

„You will have to have one. If the company is to survive-"

„What if I don't care about the company?"

He didn't see the hand coming until it connected with his cheek in a loud smack and his head snapped back from the impact. Another look of surprise spread across his handsom features and he touched his rapidly swelling cheek. The second time. The second time his father showed interest in him, was also the second time he hit him. And suddenly he realized that everything he said, he had meant.

He didn't want this artificially created life, full of artificial relationships, in a world where everything revolved around money. And it was only now when he realized _why_ he had been so drawn to the simple life that Sanada led. It was the simple freedom of having a choice.

„It's your future Keigo!"

„I don't want that future! I don't want the company! I don't want this life anymore! Sheltered and kept in a golden cage, being taught only how to collect money and trick everyone, instead of..." he trailed of, hesitating to finish the sentence. He wanted to say 'instead of love, honesty and respect towards friends and people who are dear to one' but he knew that his father would dismiss it as an unnecessary weakness. For his father emotions were nothing. And suddenly Keigo wondered...

„Father, have you ever loved?"

The man only raised an eyebrow. „Love makes vulnerable. I wasn't allowed to. And I had respected my father's orders. And I will make you respect them too."

„You can't. I have lost the little respect I had for you the moment you hit me."

His father was actually startled, but Keigo chose to ignore that. If he was to pull this through to the end, he couldn't waver. He had to be strong. He had to finally stand up against his father and say what he meant to say and do what he chose to do.

„And if the company is the reason why I can't be with the man I love, then screw it."

Keigo could see his father didn't expect him to say this, because for a second he looked thrown back. But in the next second his face took on a strong shade of purple from the anger that took residence in him.

„You should be grateful for having a guarantee! I created this future for you, so you could live without worries!"

„Wrong! It wasn't you who created this! It was your grandfather through his own sweat, tears and blood and hard work! Father, do you even know that word? You have never created anything, you only destroyed! You destroyed my childhood and now plan on destroying my relationship only because you don't like it!" Alright. The childhood part wasn't really true, but it sounded more accusing with it. „You never spare me a second thought unless I did something you didn't like! It's not my future your worrying about, but your money and wealth! But guess what? I don't want a father like that! I'm leaving!"

With that said he tore himself away from his fathers grasp and headed straight to the door.

„Leaving? Fine. But consider one thing Keigo. When you walk out of that door now, don't bother coming back. You will no longer be my son."

„Were I ever?" Either he said it too silent to be heard, or his father chose to ignore it, but either way, the man didn't react to his comment. He supposed it was the later.

„Also, since you don't need anything from this family anymore, you sure don't have to pack your bag. You also probably won't need your buttler and the car."

He should've expected it, Keigo mused. He should've seen it coming. No one defied Atobe Keichiiro without paying the consequences. Of course his father would take away from him everything when he didn't do as he pleased. But he couldn't waver. He couldn't turn back anymore. He already went too far.

„That goes without saying."

If his father replied something, Keigo didn't hear it anymore, as he slammed the door shut. Once out of the office, he needed a few moments to catch himself. This was one of those rare things, he had never seen coming.

He closed his eyes, looked down, drew a deep breath and as soon as he looked up he came face to face with the man who has been his father the longest time. He was certain the old man overheard them. Suddenly his chest tightened and his heart clenched as breathing became a hard task. He recognized the feeling: It was the pain of loss. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but he didn't find the words. But the buttler didn't need to hear them. He already read them in his eyes.

„I just wish you won't regret it."

„I promise not to."

He turned to leave, but suddenly the old man was in front of him, adjusting his jackett. „Take care of yourself. I'm afraid it might rain. Clouds started gathering a few minutes ago. Though I'm not sure if you are allowed to take an umbrella."

„I..."

„You should be going now, or you will be really late."

For several moments Keigo watched the other man. He knew he saw him probably for the last time. Finally, he nodded. „Yes. You're right. As always."

He turned to the staircase, ready to leave everything behind.

„Send my regards to Sanada-san."

The sentence made Keigo halt only for one second, and a sad, ruefull smile tugged at the corners of his lips. „I will." And he left.

x-x

He was already down the street when suddenly a lightning struck the sky and small dropplets started to pour and it was all that it needed for Atobe to come to a realization: What to do? He couldn't walk to the restaurant – it was just too far away from his house, just as every spot he and Sanada met at. It would take an hour to get there. He couldn't use his driver.

He realized he should probably call Sanada to let him know what happened. He pulled out his cell phone only to find out it was turned off. He frowned. He didn't remember shutting it down. He tried to turn it on, but nothing happened. And realization hit him harder than his father's hand: He was out of battery. Fantastic. It looked like lady luck wasn't on his side today. He sighed. Looked like the only thing he could do was walk there and hope he didn't catch a cold in the process.

In the time Atobe got to the restaurant, soaked and frozen to the bone, no one was there. Sanada had left.

x-x

Sanada Genichirou was a patient man. Being the vice-captain of the tennis team with the most psychotic players in the whole Kantou region, if not Japan, and having a gentle captain with a nice smile, who could go ballistic on any oponent with every passing second of the match and destroy them in the blink of an eye, required that quality. And having a schizophrenic boy in the team didn't help either. Alas there weren't many things that managed to tire Sanada Genichirou out.

That also involved waiting for his boyfriend. That also involved bearing with his antics and moods. That also involved standing in the rain for over an hour. But somewhere there was a thin line that indicated what's enough. And Sanada contemplated if that line hadn't been severely crossed by now, without him noticing it. He even tried to call him several times, but the phone was turned of. Sanada wondered if Atobe was angry with him for hanging up on him. That would really typical for the drama queen. Sometime it annoyed Sanada to no ends.

He almost sighed. Getting angry wouldn't solve anything. Instead he settled for contemplaiting why his boyfriend was so late. It was nothing unusual for Atobe Keigo to be late, but it never went above ten minutes. He started to get worried. Maybe something had happened to Atobe? It was raining, so maybe he had an accident. And he didn't call Sanada, because he was injured and had to be brought to a hospital. But then his driver would've called Sanada. They couldn't have been injured both...could they?

He was on the verge of calling each hospital that was available in Japan, when his phone rung. He almost got an heart attacked and before he even noticed it, he had picked up, even though he didn't remember reaching for the phone.

„Hello?" He hoped he didn't sound as frantic as he thought he did.

A soft chuckle could be heard at the end of the line and his shoulders slumped a bit from disappointment.

„What's it, Genichirou? Your boyfriend causing trouble?"

„Yukimura. What can I do for you?"

„Oh? Aren't you hurrying to oblige? Most of the time it's near to impossible to get you away from a date with your boyfriend."

„You're exaggerating. I always come to help you, without any complaints. I know that, because Atobe always makes a fuss about it."

Yukimura chuckled. „True, but you always ask first if there isn't someone else who can be of assistance to me."

Love-15 for Yukimura.

„Let me guess: You got ditched."

„I..." Sanada found he couldn't say anything fitting, so he tried to divert the attention. „How did you know?" There was no point in denying it anyway.

„Because if he was with you now, I would be already hearing annoyed complaints in the background by now."

Game, set, match.

Sanada sighed. „Just tell me what I can do for you. I'll deal with Atobe after that."

„It's about Kirihara."

As much as he was thankfull his captain for not pressing the subject, the more displeased he was with the answer. „What did he do?"

„He almost set a convennience store on fire, got kicked out and now..."

Yukimura didn't need to continue. Sanada massaged the brink of his nose. Talk about psychotic teammates.

„Convenience store in the third street. Hurry." And he hung up.

For several seconds, Sanada stared at his phone, then sighed for the second time already. Which was to say, it wasn't his habit to sigh when a problem encountered him. It was always better to solve it first and then there was no more reason for sighing and complaining. But this time it was just too much. He had to worry not only about a lost boyfriend, but also a rabbid teammate. With one last look to the corner of the street, he turned around and made his way to the third street.

x-x

Atobe couldn't believe his eyes. And as far as he knew, his sight was perfect. But that still didn't change the fact that, right now, he saw nobody. Nobody in front of the restaurant he and his boyfriend were supposed to meet. How long could he have waited? For sure not as long as to ditch ore-sama. Atobe checked his watch and paled. Impossible. It couldn't have...could it? There was for sure nothing wrong with his watch, so there was no way that it didn't show the right time, but it still was hard to believe...He couldn't _really_ be almost one and half hours late...

He sighed. No wonder Sanada had left. Even if his boyfriend was a prime example of patience, Atobe knew how hard it was for Sanada to tolerate his right-time-ness (Atobe still refused to call it lateness).

And suddenly, for the first time in his entire life, Atobe felt lost. Utterly and completely lost. He ran away from home, his date ditched him and it was raining. And on top of it all, he had nowhere to go. Sanada's house was somewhere on the other side of the city and only Atobe's driver knew the adress...just as he knew the adresses of his teammates. Atobe Keigo knew none. None. Only...He vagualy remembered how to get to Jiirou's. But it was even further from the restaurant than his house and it had already taken him one hour to get here. And now go the entire way back? Atobe felt frustration swelling up inside him, creating a big lump in his throat, ready to break out, but he caught himself. He chose this. Now he had to cope with it and make the best of it. Swallowing down every complaint, he turned around, heading back to from where he came from.

x-x

As Sanada arrived at the 'crime scene', it was almost worse than he had imagined. And to say, his fantasy was pretty developed when it came to his to his teammates.

„Genichirou!" he heard his name being called and turned to see his captain approaching him just a little faster than normally.

„How bad is it?" he asked straight away.

„Pretty bad. You know how Kirihara is when something doesn't go to his liking."

„Just too well. Where is he now?"

Yukimura nodded with his head into the direction of a white van. Even from far away, he could see a woman crying next to it. Akaya's mother.

They approached the car. As soon as Mrs. Kirihara saw him, her eyes lit up with hope.

„Sanada-kun..."

He nodded at her, trying to look as reassuring as possible. Then he entered the van, Yukimura following close up. An officer looked at them and frowned.

„What-" before he could come further a scared voice from the corner sounded.

„Sanada-san...Taichou..."

The bewildered looks the policemen gave the boy told Sanada, that up untill now he had been giving them the 'demonic treatment'. Seeing him so placid was probably akin to a shock for them. Sanada and Yukimura took advantage of this shock and approached their distraught team-mate.

„What have you done this time, Kirihara?"

The boy looked away. „I'm sorry...I...I didn't meant to...He just, he just, again..." he shut his eyes tightly and started trembling.

Yukimura put a hand on his shoulder. „Come." He turned to the still stunned policemen. „I'm sure that's okay with you, gentlemen. As you can see, he's nothing but a scared boy with a multiple personality disorder." He said it politely, but the men shuddered and Sanada knew why. He had been around his captain for long enough now to know, how intimidating he could look, when he wanted to.

„Yeah, sure, why not..."

Yukimura smiled. „Thank you. You are really understanding."

As soon as they exited the van, Kirihara's mother had him in a tight hug.

„Akaya!"

With tears in her eyes, she thanked them, as she always did. They waved it off politely. Then Sanada turned to his captain. „So, what did you need me here for?"

Yukimura smiled. „To look older."

Sanada shook his head. Sometimes he wondered, if his captain wasn't the craziest among his team-mates. He almost forgot that, about half an hour ago, he had been waiting for a date that apparently ditched him. That was untill two policemen went by, hurrying towards their car and he overheard them talking.

„The truck-driver who caused the accident is awake now. He was too drunk to pay attention."

„The boy however isn't and the limousine driver is also in a bad shape. Too bad, that the car he chose to wreck belonged to a noble family. They will make him pay."

„It would be the best for him if the boy was okay." The men reached their car and opened the door, not noticing the raven-haired boy, who turned pale like a ghost with every passing word.

Driver? Boy? Noble family? He couldn't move, even though he desperately wanted to run to the policemen and make them tell him everything, ready to use force when necessary, not caring the last bit that it would get him arrested. The last thing he heard was, as the policemen sat into the car, before they shut the door: „They're at the Shinjuku hospital, aren't they?"

That was all for Sanada he needed to know. He turned sharply towards Yukimura, silently asking if he was needed, though he doubted he would stay even if he was.

„Go." Was the only word his captain said.

Without any other word, Sanada started running. He needed to get there as fast as possible. If it was true...If the boy was...He didn't dare to think further.

As he reached the hospital an hour later, he went straight to the counter. He wanted to blurt out his question where he could find the boy and if they knew who he was, but before he could draw a breath, his phone beeped. A message reached him. He never reached for his phone as quickly. It turned out to be from Yukimura, who asked if everything was alright. Intending to find it out, he turned to the nurse at the counter, but found she was giving him a stern look.

„Please turn off the phone. Here are patients that want to recover. You can ask me what you wanted afterwards."

Mumbling an apology, Sanada did as he was told and after drawing a deep breath and counting to ten to calm down, he started.

x-x

It took Atobe two hours to finally get to Jiirou's house. He got to the Atobe residence easily, but he had trouble finding the house of his best friend. And it took a lot for Atobe to admit he was in trouble, mainly because being in trouble meant he was not perfect. It really hurt.

He stood under the window of Jiirou's room, since he was sure, that the ginger-haired boy was sound asleep and called silently: „Jiirou!"

Nothing happened. Atobe sighed. Figures that this level of sound would never wake Jiirou up, but he didn't dare to be louder, because that would alert everyone else in the house and that was the last thing Atobe wanted. But he had to wake Jiirou up somehow. So he drew a deep breath and tried again, this time a bit louder. Atobe watched the window for any kind of reaction, but nothing moved.

„Jiirou!"

Nothing.

„Jiirou!"

This time he called a little louder, but still nothing happened. He shouldn't really be surprised...

Not daring to raise his voice by another half of volume, he settled for throwing rocks at the window, but remained without success. Atobe supressed the sudden urge to cry. If Jiirou didn't wake up... He didn't dare to think further.

He tried several more times to wake his friend up, but everything remained as it was: calm and silent. And whether he wanted or not, Atobe had to think of an alternative. It was either try someone else's place, which could take hours to find, or spend the night outside in the rain. The mere thought made him sneeze. Or maybe it was the fact that he was soaked.

Suddenly the window that stubbornly remained dark untill now, lit up and opened only to let an annoyed voice, that belonged to a ginger-haired boy, be heard: „So loud, shut up already, disturbing my nap, who the- Atobe?"

„_This_ was what it took to wake you up?"

„What are you doing there?"

„Shut up and let ore-sama in."

„Huh? Why didn't you ring the bell, if you wanted to come in?"

„Ore-sama can't let someone other know that I am here. I'll explain it once you let ore-sama in."

For a moment there was silence, interrupted only by another sneeze from Atobe. The answer came immediately after that.

„Come to the back door."

x-x

„Jiirou, I need your help." Was the first thing a soaked Atobe said once he entered the room of his friend, covered in three blankets and one towel that Jiirou had brought with him as he went to open the door.

„I figured as much, as I saw you. What's wrong?"

Atobe flopped down onto the soft bed, resisting the urge to crawl between the warm sheets and let sleep claim him.

„I was thrown out of home."

„What?"

„Shhh! Keep it down damnit! I don't need the whole house come and find out that I'm here."

Jiirou couldn't bring himself to be sheepish. Something was wrong. Very wrong. If it wasn't, the Atobe Keigo Jiirou knew, would come through the front door with at least ten servants around him, announce his presence, demand for Jiirou and let himself be watched like a god. But it wasn't this that convinced Jiirou that something was wrong as the dropping of the self-honorific.

„Keigo, what happened?"

„My father found out about me and Sanada."

Silence.

„He wanted me to break up with him."

„And you refused."

„Of course I did! I...Jiirou, I'm tired of this...of everything. Of course, I enjoy the parties, the attention, the special treatment, I love it all, but..."

„You don't want to be a puppet of your father anymore."

„Precisely." He looked straight into Jiirou's eyes. „I just wanted to choose Sanada."

„Settling down, are we?"

„Jiirou, I'm not in the mood for jokes."

„I know. I just thought I could cheer you up. Seems impossible right now."

Atobe didn't answer.

„Alright. I'll get you pyjamas and towels so you can dry yourself and get some sleep. I'll also go and make you some tea."

„I'm not staying here."

„Huh? Isn't it why you came?"

Atobe shook his head. „I need to borrow your GPRS and your phone."

„You can have the phone, but the GPRS is out of battery. But I don't get why you can't stay."

„This is the first place my father would anticipate I go. I'm sure he already contacted your parents. They would throw me out the instant they found out I'm here. Also, my father will probably make everything to cut me out of my 'connections', meaning that he will make you guys reject me."

„He can't order us around."

„Not you, but your parents." Jiirou already opened his mouth, but Atobe beat him to it. „I know that you won't listen to them, but they don't need to know that. It's enough for me to worry over my own problems."

„You won't have to feel guilty."

„Shut up. Help me get to Sanada. I need to borrow your phone to call him and ask for his exact adress and directions."

Jiirou handed him the phone. Atobe nodded a thanks and dialed Sanada's number, only to have the answering machine put on immediately. Atobe wanted to smash something.

„What happened?"

„Answering machine. What do I do now Jiirou?"

Jiirou flinched as he heard the almost desperate tone in his friend's voice. And inspiration hit him. „Hey, in Seigaku, there's this data guy. He will know Sanada's adress for sure."

„I don't know his number."

„Tezuka will know."

Atobe's eyes widened. Tezuka! Why hadn't he thought about him? „How could ore-sama forget!"

Jiirou felt relief wash over him upon hearing Atobe using the self-honorific again.

Tezuka picked up after the first ring.

„Hello?"

„Tezuka. It's ore-sama."

„Atobe. Why are you calling me in the middle of the night?"

„It's barely ten Tezuka."

Silence.

„I need you to give me the phone number of your data guy."

„Why do you need Inui's number?"

„It doesn't matter. Just give it to me."

„Atobe, did something happen?"

„Now, why should it have, ahn?"

„You dropped the honorific. Are you alright?"

„I will be when you give me the number."

„Atobe..."

„I need the number Tezuka. Ore-sama will explain later." After a few moments of contemplaiting silence, Tezuka finally told Atobe Inui's number and after he made Atobe swear to give him a proper explanation, they hung up and Atobe went to call the man, who would give him the right information for sure.

„Hello?"

„Atobe here. Give me Sanada Genichirou's adress."

Silence.

„Now."

x-x

It was past midnight as he finally arrived at his boyfriend's place, soaked to the bone again. Through all of his protests Jiirou managed to convince him to borrow dry clothes from him, but since it was still raining cats and dogs, it didn't take long for everything, that had been dry, become wet.

Atobe contemplated whether to ring the bell, or try the same strategy as at Jiirou's, but in the end he decided for option one. It could be suspicious to Sanada's parents if he snuck in. So gathering all of his resolve he raised his hand and pressed the small button. He heard the reaction of a faint ring in the house, but nothing happened. He waited a little. It was past midnight after all and everyone was probbaly asleep, so he decided to give them some time, but just to be safe, he rung again. For several minutes nothing happened. He waited patiently. Still nothing. Five minutes passed. Ten minutes passed. A quarter hour passed. He rung again, this time longer. Nothing. And finally he admitted it: No one was home. Atobe supressed the urge to cry out. How could a day be so...so..._lame_? Now, what to do? The family was out, so much was clear. But someone had to eventually come back. If not the family, then Sanada for sure. But if he ditched him and wasn't home yet...could've something happened? Atobe sincerely hoped not.

Finding there was nothing else he could do, he settled for waiting. This was the place he was most likely to meet Sanada at, be it sooner or later. He leaned against the door and closed his tired eyes. In a weird way, the rain was calming him. He didn't even feel cold anymore. He didn't even notice how he sunk down onto the porch as he fell asleep.

x-x

It had been a hard evening and Sanada was happy that he was returning home, into his warm bed. It was already a good deal past midnight, nearing to one o'clock and he was dead tired, which was a rare occurance itself. He had been running around since six, meeting his boyfriend, who didn't show up, worrying about said boyfriend, helping his captain help a psychotic team-mate, running to a hospital checking if his boyfriend was there, not finding him, worrying again and still worrying.

Who knew where Atobe was? He could be everywhere. He knew that Atobe wanted to come to their date, so something had to come between it. Maybe he got held up and by the time he came, Sanada had been already trying to cope with the consequences of one of Kirihara's outbursts. God knew that as Sanada heard about a boy in critical condition brought from the central city into a nearby hospital, his heart had skipped a beat. Luckily it turned out that it was neither Atobe nor Keigo and the doctors were also optimistic about his survival. As he called Yukimura to tell him that everything was alright, his voice was a lot calmer than as he had himself informed by the nurse at the counter.

He noticed he had a call from an unknown number, but as he checked the watch, he decided it could wait untill tomorrow. And today he was just plain tired to solve any more possible problems. For now he was simply happy that no one died. But that still didn't answer the question where Atobe could be. And to be honest with himself, Sanada still worried. However tired he was, he made a resolve to call the Atobe residence once he got home.

However as he turned the corner he found that that wouldn't be necessary. There he was, on his porch, soaking wet, sleeping and Sanada could see it even from the distance, shivering.

„Atobe!"

Sanada didn't notice how he crossed the distance between them. The next thing he knew was, that he was holding a frozen Atobe Keigo in his arms.

„Atobe! Atobe! Keigo, wake up!"

He heard a faint moan and storm-cloud blue eyes fluttered open.

„Genichirou...?" Atobe smiled and it startled him even more than that the boy had called him by his given name. „Finally I'm with you..."

A light flush was grazing his cheeks and as Sanada laid his hand on his forehead in precaution, he almost flinched. „You're burning!"

„But I chose you, you see."

If nothing, then this convinced Sanada that the situation is bad. Not only saying nonsense but skipping the self-honorific meant that Atobe was in a very bad condition. If Sanada would be rude, he would say that Atobe was royaly fucked up. „Atobe you're delirious!"

„I hadn't been as I made a choice...Does that mean it's right?"

Sanada chose to ignore the nonsense his delirious boyfriend was saying. „Come on." He put an arm around him under his shoulder and heaved him up, leaning him against his body in the process. „You need medicine and a bed." He paused as he felt his shirt getting wet rapidly. „And dry clothes."

„Genichirou?"

„What is it?"

„I'm glad that I chose you..."

Pausing, Sanada regarded him for a few moments. „I'm glad too, whatever it may mean."

Atobe smiled again and Sanada carried him into the house.

He set him onto the cushions and ran to the bathroom, to let in a hot bath. While the water was slowly filling the tube, he grabbed a few towels and rushed back to the living room, where Atobe was still shivering on the cushion. He rubbed him dry as good as he could and carried him into the bathroom. H sat him down on the edge of the tube, balancing him carefully, so that he didn't fall forwards or backwards and hit his head. He started stripping him and noticed that his boyfriend was slipping away from consciousness again. He cursed under his breath.

„Atobe. Atobe. Can you hear me?"

A soft „Ahn?" was his answer.

„Listen closely: You can't fall asleep now. Later."

Finally Atobe was naked. If it had been any other situation, Sanada's heart would beat with a quicker rate by now, but this wasn't the time. Besides, there was nothing exciting on a cold and shivering Atobe, however attractive his body was. Actually, Atobe looked like he didn't even realize what was happening. If he did, Sanada wouldn't live to see the morning.

„Listen, you are going to take a bath now."

He slowly lifted one of Atobe's legs, noting how cold and wet it was and slowly sunk it into the hot water. He didn't dare to rush it, afraid that it would be a shock for Atobe's body. It could be dangerous and that was the last thing Sanada wanted for the boy to get: Into more troubles. Because it was clear to Sanada, even if he didn't know what exactly was going on, that his boyfriend was in deep trouble.

It took a short while for Atobe to be finally in the hot water with his whole body and Sanada was relieved to see the shivering slowly fade, instead occassional shudders started to shake the body, as a sign that it was accepting the warmth.

Sanada waited untill the shudders stopped and Atobe's body-heat seemed to have gotten to normal again and he shook him awake, because Atobe had slipped again into a small slumber. He helped him stand up and dry up and put a thick, warm pyjama on him and more carried than helped him into his room and onto the futon. He covered him in 3 blankets and finally allowed Atobe fall into what would soon turn out to be a restless sleep.

He was watching him for a while and then went back to the bathroom to clean up the mess. He was just glad that his family left today for a trip and they wouldn't be back untill the day after tomorrow, he thought as he picked up the scattered clothes.

He didn't know how he would explain this whole mess to them, especially if he also needed to get a few things explained.

He investigated the wet fabric, noting that the clothes were probably ruined. Atobe probably won't want to wear them anymore.

Though, he wasn't getting one from Atobe anytime soon. He went to the back of the house and threw the clothes into the garbage.

He decided it was about time that at least a few thing got cleared up. He would call teh Atobe residence.

But first check on his boyfriend.

He was glad he did. As he entered the room, Atobe was thrashing on the futon, blankets scattered across the room, face flushed with fever and gleaming with sweat, looking as if he was in great pain. Sanada hurried towards him. He seized him with strong arms and pushed him back onto the matress and covered him again.

„Atobe." He called out to him. „Atobe." He repeated. „Keigo." He said his name. „Keigo, calm down." He reached out and stroked his face. He almost flinched at the heat. He looked around and found the cold pack, he had laid on Atobe's forehead earlier to ease the fever, in the opposite corner of the room. Wondering how it got there, he went to pick it up and put it back on Atobe's forehead.

Atobe's eyes fluttered open and he groaned. „No...I won't...Sanada...with me..." his clouded eyes fixed on Sanada. „Genichirou..." he seemed to recognize him.

„Here. I'm here." He took his hand. He saw that in his half-awake, delirious state, Atobe was having a living nightmare and he couldn't think of any way how to comfort him. The only thing he could come up with, was to squeeze his hand and watch how his boyfriend's eyes drifted close again.

x-x

In the Atobe residence the phone begun to ring at one hour past midnight. Although that didn't happen often, the buttler stood up and picked it up without any complaints.

„Good evening, this is the Atobe residence." He greeted politely, his voice showing no traces of sleepiness.

„Good evening." A deep voice answered politely, albeit sternly and obviously angry. „Could you please explain to me why it is that I found Atobe, I mean Keigo, at one hour past midnight sleeping on my porch, soaking wet and delirious?"

„Sanada-kun." The buttler said understanding. „Young master Keigo was thrown out because of his disobeying Atobe-sama."

„You mean he didn't do what his father wanted him to and had been thrown out?"

„Yes, sir."

„Do you know anything more about it?"

„Yes, I do."

„Could you tell me?"

To Sanada's surprise, the buttler hesitated. „I'm not sure if I am the one whom you should hear it from."

„It looks like it might take a while until I hear it from Atobe."

„How is young master Keigo doing?"

„He has high fever, is trashing in his sleep and moaning in pain. He wakes up every five minutes and says delirious things."

„I'm exceedingly sorry for this."

„Tell me."

And so the old man told him everything.

x-x

When Atobe woke up it was due to warmth and light and gentle carresses on his face. He felt hot. He opened his eyes and came face to face with his boyfriend.

„Sanada...?"

„Sh. You have fever."

„What happened...?"

„You ran away from home. Your father found out about us."

„What the...ungh..." he groaned and put a hand on his head, memories flashing through his head.

„Rest now. I will be here."

Suddenly Atobe's eyes blazed with feverish anger. „But you weren't. You weren't there. You ditched me. And then you didn't answer my call. And then you weren't at home. You were never there!"

„Atobe calm down."

„I will not! I abandoned everything for you and-!" he was silenced with a kiss.

„I know. I thank you. But you really need to rest. I'll explain to you after that where I was. And I want a proper explanation from you in return."

„You will stay?" Stormcloud eyes found golden hues.

„Yes." And to emphasize that, he took Atobe's hand and squeezed it gently, knowing that a sick Atobe always needed comfort. A _depressed_, sick Atobe even moreso. „I'll stay."

Atobe closed his eyes. „I just wanted to choose at least once. Choose what I wanted to do, not do what I didn't want to. Is that so wrong? Is it wrong to want something? Maybe in the end I'm just a spoiled brat. But I still wanted to choose..."

Sanada listened to the silent muttering before Atobe fell into another restless sleep. But at least he wasn't trashing this time. Sanada stayed with him for the rest of the night.

x-x

The second time Atobe woke up, it was to the smell of food. Upon realizing this, his stomach churned loudly and he remembered that the last time he ate, was to lunch. And that could've been a good day ago. He sat up and looked around. He knew where he was. He remembered everything. It was weird...to be free. But it wasn't unpleasent. He drew a deep breath. This was a new day. Something new began. His old life was thrown away and left behind. A new life was waiting for him. A life he chose. A life where he could get a medicine for his hurting head by himself.

No. That wasn't the right way to approach this situation. He chose this, he would get through with this. If for nothing else then only for knowing that he could do. He rose from the hard bed and noting that the world didn't spin anymore, he went out of the room. The house was small, even tiny, in comparison to the Atobe mansion. It wasn't even a two storey house, but traditionally japanese and with a dojo attached. It was nowhere near to what he was accustomed to, but he guessed, that since he would be probably living in such enviroments from now on, he better got used to it. And also, in spite of his upbringing, he couldn't but feel good, as he walked through the house. But that could've been the feeling of freedom. And also, he knew that this was the only place he could go to. No matter how spoiled he was, he wouldn't be complaining about the only option he had left.

He found the kitchen easily enough and as he stepped inside he came into sight with an apron-wearing Sanada.

„What the..."

„Atobe!" he laid down whatever it was he was making and approached him. A warm hand found it's way to his forehead. „Your fever went down, but you're still quite warm. You should go and rest a little more. Or did you want something?"

„Sanada what are you wearing?"

„It's called an apron. It keeps the food dirtying your clothes."

„I know how it's called. I am asking why you are wearing it."

„For the same exact reason it exists: To keep the food from falling on my clothes and dirtying them."

„You are cooking?"

„A soup. It should be the right thing in your condition."

Atobe looked behind Sanada to see the pot from which steam was escaping. It started to sink in. „So this is the life simple people lead, huh?"

Sanada raised an eyebrow.

„I never realized that people who don't have servants have to cook by themselves. And that they are actually wearing aprons for that prupose."

Sanada's eyes narrowed in realization. „You start to see how real life looks like."

„Sort of."

„And? Are you ready for it? Or will you back out?"

„Ore-sama will not back out of anything."

Sanada blinked before a smile started tugging on his lips. „I'm glad you are getting better. I was worried for a second that you might be dying."

„Did you just make a joke?"

„The times are changing."

They looked at each other getting serious again.

„You will explain everything, once you get better, won't you?"

Atobe nodded. „I already feel better."

„That's good, but I'll listen to you later. It would be a shame if I burned the soup."

Atobe smirked. „That would royaly suck, since I would have to eat it."

„You wouldn't throw it away?"

Atobe shook his head. „Now that I'm a commoner, I need to eat burned food too."

Sanada almost laughed. „So this is how you imagine a commoner's life – eating burned food."

„Are you making fun of ore-sama?"

„I wouldn't dare to. Now, why don't you sit down and let me finish the cooking?"

While Sanada cooked, Atobe watched him intently. So it was normal wearing an apron. It was normal to cook. And it was normal to eat at the kitchen table. Things he wouldn't have dreamed of just yesterday, were waiting for him as of now. It would probably take time to get used to it. But on the other hand, it would be an expierience for life. Litteraly, as Atobe noted. He guessed it will be hard. But Atobe Keigo wasn't one to be taken down easily. He had made up his mind.

He was brought out of his brooding by a plate being laid in front of him.

„Here's your soup."

Atobe started eating. It didn't taste bad. It was actually quite good.

„How does it taste?"

„It's quite good."

„I'm glad. I made it for you."

„I know."

A short silence.

„Aren't you forgetting something?"

„Ore-sama?"

„Yes, you."

Silence.

„Common people say thank you when they get something from others. The only ones who don't say it, are thieves."

Silence. Then Atobe smirked. „I still need to learn a few things. Well then: Thank you for the food."

„You're welcome."

To say the truth, Sanada was a little sceptic about Atobe being capable of leading a normal life. The most basic things, kids were taught since an early age, were completely alien to him. He would need to learn how to live from ground zero. He would need to start from a scratch. Everything he had and was until now had no meaning. He would have to become a completely other person. But on the other hand, this was Atobe. And Atobe was able to accomplish anything he wanted to. 'What ore-sama wanted, ore-sama got' was it? Sanada sighed invardly.

He set his eyes on Atobe again and slowly a smile started tugging at his lips. Somehow, he found himself proud of his boyfriend.

„You're late for school."

This brought Sanada back to reality. „I called in sick." He explained. And I also made your buttler call you in sick. I will nurse you today and tomorrow we will be attending again."

Atobe paused eating. „I seriously doubt that I'll be able to set foot into that school again."

Sanada's eyebrows went under his cap.

„Why is that?"

„Father surely called them to expell me."

Realisation struck Sanada like lightning. However he regained his composure with the next word Atobe said.

„You know, in the end I'm really screwed up..." There was something terribly wrong with his voice: It sounded so...broken... „I don't have money, I don't have a home, I will be expelled from the school, I will loose tennis..." Sanada saw Atobe's hand on the handle of the spoon trembling as he put his face onto his clenched fist. „In fact, right now, I have only you and Jiirou's clothes..."

„I threw them out. They were completely ruined because of the rain. I didn't know they belonged to Akutagawa."

The choked sob shocked him. In the next moment he was sitting next to Atobe, one arm around his shoulders.

„I...I guess my father was right: Without him, I have no guarantee for the future."

„Are you afraid of it? Afraid of the future?"

He was even more shocked as he saw Atobe nod. And in that moment he made a resolve.

„I will be there. I will be there and take your fear. Let _me_ be your guarantee."

As Atobe looked at him, Sanada's heart skipped a beat. He was _crying_...

„Atobe..."

„Keigo. My name is Keigo...I'm not an Atobe anymore..." his lips started trembling again. „And I don't know who else to be..."

He expected everything but a slap. He didn't see it coming until the open palm of his boyfriend colided with his cheek.

„In the end, you really are trying to back out."

Keigo looked at him with shocked eyes. „I..."

„You are scared because just now you realized in what a mess you are. But there's not backing out of it – if you call yourself a man, you will find your way through it. You know you can. Don't lack the courage to it."

Something in those amber eyes calmed him down and his resolve came back. „Ore-sama is not lacking courage." He frowned, making it sound as if Sanada had insulted him badly.

„Of course not. Something just got into your eyes."

„Exactly."

They looked at eachother again.

„I will not back out. I can't."

„That's what scares you. But that's alright. I will be there whenever you waver."

„I will not back out."

„No. You won't. You aren't the type to back out from a challenge. You tango your way through it."

Atobe smirked. „Which reminds me – do you still have that cd?"

„Of course. Do you want to listen to it?"

Atobe nodded.

„I'll go get it." Sanada stood up.

„Thank you."

He paused for a small moment. „You're welcome."

Even if he didn't turn around, Keigo knew he was smiling.

x-x

It was already noon when the phone in the Sanada residence rung. The Rikkai's vice-captain picked it up almost instantly, not wanting to disturb Keigo's nap. He finally found some peace and Sanada would be the last one to disturb it.

„Sanada residence, Sanada Genichirou on the line." He lowered his voice just enough to be heard through the phone, but not in the neighbouring living room. He couldn't have known that the small slip of a ring already stirred the youth sleeping there from the sweet oblivion and was now staring at the door as if it was responsible for his entire misery.

„It's Sakaki."

„Coach of Hyoutei?" he was still talking in a hushed voice. It made him feel as if he was plotting something. He dismissed the thought quickly.

In the next room, Keigo hoped they would just shut up already. His head still hurt and that 'lowered' voice wasn't helping. But if he didn't get up, the conversation would probably continue for an unknown time and if he was honest, it would be easier to get over with it now, instead of waiting, drowning in misery, because, as he suspected, he wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon. Not after hearing Sakaki call. So he sat up and rubbing his eyes, he made his way out of the room.

„The one and only. I need to talk with Keigo and I have information that he is staying at your place."

„He's asleep now." He heard Sanada say and smiled ruefully. It was good to know that his boyfriend could be wrong too. „He had a rough day and didn't sleep well at night, so I would appreciate when you could call later."

„There's no need to."

„Keigo!" Sanada turned only to see his boyfriend leaning on the doorframe, with an annoyed look in the tired eyes.

„Your whispering would wake the dead." He said dryly and pushing himself from the wall, he approached Sanada. „Give me the phone." And without waiting for Sanada to comply, he snatched the phone from him. „Hello?" His voice was annoyed and tired, just as he himself.

„Keigo. It's me."

„Tarou. Calling to tell me that I was expelled? And that it exceeds on tennis too? That it would be better not to get near to that school?"

He knew he was being unfair and rude, and that his coach was just as concerned about him as his boyfriend was, but he couldn't help it. It was just as Sanada said: he had a rough day and even the little peace he got was being disturbed. He was distressed, annoyed, tired, tense and he needed a target to release it on. And if Tarou was calling to tell him things he knew anyway, he provided the perfect target. Even though he probably only worried about him. And to be at least a little fair, he expressed also that option. But he still didn't skip the sarcasm.

„Or are you actually going to tell me in a gentle voice that everything will be alright? I have heard enough of that. If you don't have anything new, then let me just sleep."

„None of that."

This froze Atobe. For some reason, he suddenly felt really guilty about his words.

„I call to tell you that you will get your royal rear tomorrow to morning practice. And after that, you will proceed to your classes, followed by afternoon practice. I don't care if you live now on the other end of the city in the middle of nowhere. I will not let you skip school and training just because you are depressed. If you plan to be independent you need to grow up."

With every word Sakaki said, Atobe's eyes widened and his lips parted until he was openly gaping. „What do you mean with that? I didn't get expelled?"

„Do you think I would let the best player leave the team only because the school board is a bunch of scared nerds who piss their pants at the thought of an angry Atobe Keichiirou?"

„I..." For once in his life, Keigo didn't have an answer. Sakaki...the second man closest to a father he ever had, had saved his future. Someone fought for him. Another person other than Sanada. An ally. To think how he just sniped at him... He knew he should say something, but something in him was cutting the words off.

„And I also doubt that the team would let you go." His coach carried on. „A revolution would break out if that happened. You should've seen their reactions as Jiirou told us what happened. I'm actually thinking of hiring the special forces to restrain Kabaji, just in case."

Atobe couldn't stop himself from laughing. It felt good. Really good.

„And then there's your fanclub. They would go into a frenzy if it was made popular. Maybe I _will_ actually hire the special corpses."

Atobe laughed even harder. He couldn't stop himself. Somehow those few words drained all the distress and annoyance from him and combined with the laughter he suddenly felt...alright. Good even.

„I see you're doing better than I thought. In that case, don't dare skip morning practice, or I will make you run laps until you drop dead."

„Roger that, coach!" Atobe wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes. His voice was no longer tired and annoyed, but refereshed and energized. He felt the determination in him again.

„Good. See you tomorrow." And he hung up.

„Good news?" Sanada asked.

Atobe found himself grinning.

„I will go tomorrow to school. And I absolutely can't miss morning practice. What train do I take?"

x-x

In the late afternoon another surprise knocked on Sanada's door. As the tall vice-captain opened he came face to face with Seigaku's team-captain.

„Tezuka. What can I do for you?"

„I came to see Atobe."

„He's-"

„Not sleeping." Atobe interrupted him in mid-sentence as he came from behind Sanada. He had been interupted in his relax a second time that day. It was starting to get annoying. But at least this time he hadn't been sleeping, contrary to what Sanada had been assuming, so he headed to the door immediately. „Tezuka. Nice to see you. Thank you for yesterday."

It took all of Tezuka's self-control not to blink. Since when did Atobe Keigo say thank you?

„You're welcome." He simply replied.

„I see Inui told you why I called him."

„Of course." His glasses glinted and for a split second Atobe wondered if he didn't spend too much time with Fuji. That glint suggested something else than just a simple question-answer session. Atobe wondered if Tezuka made Inui tell him and how. ...On other thought he didn't want to know.

„The loyalty of your team impresses me." Atobe smirked.

„It's merely a matter of respect. You of all people should know it."

He snorted. „Why doesn't that surprise me?"

Tezuka's eyes narrowed. „You are not going to change the subject. You swore to explain to me properly everything. I'm listening."

Atobe sighed and stepped aside. „Come inside."

„Always the master of the house – even if it isn't your's." Tezuka couldn't keep himself from commenting.

„I'm living here now."

Atobe sat down onto the cushion, Sanada next to him, Tezuka opposite them.

„I figured as much. So, what happened?"

Secretly, Atobe was thankfull for Tazuka that he came to visit. Before he knocked on the door, Atobe had been indulging in thoughts about his future and right now, those weren't exactly those kind of thoughts to cheer him up, or make his life seem briliant.

„Don't you already know? I'm sure your data guy, Inui, figured out an explanation with 100% possibility."

Tezuka looked at him intently before he answered.

„97,8 actually."

„Well then?"

„I want to hear it from you."

Atobe sighed. „Short story, or long?"

„Short, considering how you meassure that."

„I got kicked out of the house because I didn't want to break up with Sanada, whom, as my father found out, I'm dating. My phone was out of battery, Sanada's turned down, I didn't know the adress, since it was always the responsibility of my driver to know such things, so I had to call someone who knew. Jiirou came to the idea that Inui would know and that you would know Inui's number. I called him and you know the rest."

„Jiirou?"

Atobe nodded. „I went to his place to borrow his GPRS, but unfortunately, it was out of battery."

Tezuka waited for a few moments. „And? Don't tell me that's all you've got to tell."

Atobe raise one perfectly sculptured eyebrow. „What did you wait for? An epic story about love and betrayal? I'm not Oshitari."

„I was waiting for a little more complaining."

„Why should ore-sama be complaining, ahn? I'm perfectly fine at the moment. I have food, clothes, a roof over my head and my beloved at my side."

Tezuka regarded him for a long moment. „You've changed Atobe. And it took only one night."

„Be awed at my prowess." Atobe smirked.

Tezuka stood up. „As I see, you are doing well. I will leave the two of you to yourself."

„Really? What a shame. I was just about to offer you a cup of tea or coffee. You came here all the way from Seigaku. It isn't exactly what people would consider near."

Tezuka didn't know whether to be surprised, or relieved. As much as it looked like Atobe changed, many things about him were the same as before. For instance that arrogant smile, the over-confident way he held himself, or even the fact that he invited to a cup of coffee anyone who came by, mostly only to show off, what he had. But right now, due to the current circumstances, he had nothing to show off with.

Maybe it was an old habit. Or maybe he just liked inviting people. Maybe it had been always like that and everyone assumed the wrong thing. Tezuka had always thought, that there was more to Atobe than the eye met. And right now he felt he was being proven right. Maybe he wanted to just share his wealth back then with anyone, who was interested in him. And now he wanted to show something through it. Maybe he wanted to make clear that even if he had nothing, he still wouldn't give up to regain it, through his own sweat, tears and blood, if necessary. Or it was simply a well-meant invitation.

Whichever it was, if Tezuka wanted to show Atobe that he thought of him more than an arrogant brat, there was only one thing he could do.

„A cup of tea would do."

The force of habit won over Atobe for a split second, as he started: „Kaba-" he caught himself quickly enough. Tezuka was almost amused at how he bit his lips and closed his eyes, eyebrow twitching in annoyance. He drew a deep breath. But Sanada, with lips twitching upwards in amusement, to Tezuka's startlement, beat him to it.

„Usu. I'll get it." The bewildered look Atobe gave him, was almost ridiculous. He stood up and with a squeeze on Atobe's shoulder that seemed almost sympathetic, he left the room.

„You let your guard down Atobe."

Atobe gave him a sharp glance and his eyebrow twitched, but suddenly his shoulders started shaking and he laughed richly. „Old habits die hard, Tezuka."

„So I see. But it's reassuring to know that some things never change."

Atobe smirked. „That I'm poor, doesn't mean I'm less awesome, ahn?" It was a rhetoric question.

„I take back my words. You haven't changed at all."

Tezuka didn't stay for too long, but as he left, Atobe's mood was considerably better. Sure, Sakaki's call lifted it higher, but there were still ghosts in his eyes Sanada didn't like seeing. But somehow an afternoon with Tezuka made him relax and Sanada was glad to see the tension from the back and shoulders of his boyfriend be lifted a bit. Though he didn't deny, that it made him a little jealous, the relief that Atobe was getting better was much stronger than that. And also, Sanada had no reason to be jealous, since this whole mess, however terrible it was, only proved, that Atobe felt strongly for him and was ready to abandon everything only to be with him. In spite of the misery, Sanada couldn't help but feel flattered. Not that he would ever admit that.

Right now they were sitting on the veranda, Atobe leaning on him, enjoying the glow of the late afternoon. Atobe's fever didn't return through the day and he was doing better, Sanada could tell. He just hoped everything would turn out well. The next thing to worry about, namely his family, would come tomorrow afternoon. Untill then, they had the time for themselves.

„Sanada?"

„Yes?"

„Where's your family?"

„They're on a trip to Kyushu."

„I see. Why aren't you with them?"

„Because I had business to attend to." He looked straight into his boyfriend's eyes and Atobe knew with business he meant their date, they have been planning for two weeks.

Atobe smirked. „I doubt that's what you told them, though."

Sanada snorted. „I said business with tennis requires my presence. They probably plainly assumed that Yukimura needed me for something. And since they adore him..."

Atobe chuckled. „Figures." Then he looked at him again, eyes serious. „And you? Where were you? When I arrived at the place, you weren't there."

Sanada looked at him thoughtfully, but then he closed his eyes in resignation. Atobe deserved the truth. And it wasn't anything new, anyway. „Yukimura called. Kirihara has gone on rampage again."

He felt Atobe tense against him.

„I thought you ditched me. And you can't blame me. I've been waiting over an hour for you."

Atobe looked at him contemplatingly, but then he sighed, admitting that Sanada was right. This time.

„And there I learned that a young noble and his driver were brought to a hospital, because a drunken truck-driver had slammed into them. I ran into the hospital right away."

He didn't look at Atobe, he knew what he would see. And he knew he wouldn't like it.

„You worried..."

As expected, Atobe's voice was touched. For a small moment he made himself open and vulnerable to emotions. It was very unlike him and it was probably caused by everything that happened yesterday. He was distraught Sanada didn't like it a bit. Even if it was the most natural thing, in his situation. But that didn't change the fact he didn't like it.

He sighed invardly. If Atobe could face his emotions, so could he. It was only fair. He looked straight into his eyes and did, what he never did as openly before. „Yes." He admitted his emotions.

A look of surprise flashed through stormcloud-blue eyes and a small smile Atobe quickly concealed with a smirk, crossed his lips. He looke dlike he was about to say some smart comment, but as he opened his mouth, only one word came out: „Thanks."

Sanada didn't answer. Instead he put an arm over his boyfriend's shoulder.

The rest of the afternoon wasn't any less peacefull, but with the approaching of the night and the lenghtening of the shadows, similar shadows started darkening Atobe's features and ghosting over his face. Night was a time when insecurities came back, with the approaching morning, that had to deal with them. Sanada knew, that once they laid down, Atobe would start something and he didn't know if it wasn't to be considered dooming. Atobe was afraid and that was nowhere near good. He doubted Atobe had ever in his life really been afraid. He wouldn't be able to deal with it. He needed to calm down and clear his head, because fear was clouding the mind and the judgement, fear caused panic and panic self-destruction – a thing, Atobe couldn't afford right now. There was only one thing Sanada knew he could do: Get the fears out of Atobe's system. The moment Atobe started something, would be Sanada's moment. And sure enough, only a few minutes after Sanada put out the lights, Atobe spoke up.

„Sanada?"

„Hm?"

„You said your family is out?"

„Yeah. They'll be returning tomorrow evening. I still have to think how to explain to them that the, quote, aristocratic person will be staying here for an undefined span of time, that isn't likely to end soon." Atobe made a very sour face as he heard that. He knew that half of the Sanada family didn't really like him, but to hear it now, wasn't the most assuring thing. Sanada seemed to realize this, as he added: „Though, my mother might be delighted. She is fond of you."

The corners of Atobe's lips went up a little at the attempt of assurance. „I love to hear that. She doesn't seem as the type of person whom I'd want to be my enemy."

Sanada snorted. „Bet on that. Get on her bad side and you can start praying for your life."

Atobe smirked. „A fine woman."

„Hmm..."

Atobe listened to the heartbeat in his boyfriend's chest for a short while. It was steady and slow, relaxed and the body beneath him was warm. On the contrary, Atobe's heart was beating fast and his hands were slightly trembling from anticipation of what would happen if he did what he wanted to.

„I know you're not sleeping."

„So what?"

„Genichirou..." Keigo raised his head from his comfortable, warm pillow and looked up into two golden eyes watching him intently.

Use of first name. Something was up, Genichirou could tell. And he already guessed what. „What is it?" he asked as his eyes locked with stormcloud-blue hues, patiently awaiting what was to happen next.

Keigo kissed him with soft, warm lips, yet with a despair that seemed to roughen the kiss. Genichirou let it last for a while, wanting to see where it went, but as the kiss turned more intense and rougher, a roughness that was not the result of passion, he pushed his boyfriend away. „Keigo."

The look Keigo gave him held too many emotions for Genichirou to put the right name on it, but one was sure: Seeking. His boyfriend seeked warmth as though his life depended on it. Genichirou shook his head.

„Not like this."

„Genichirou..."

„No, Keigo." He shook his head again. „You're disturbed and confused and the only thing you want is someone to lean on."

„And why is it bad to want it?"

„It's bad how you want it. First of all you need to calm down." And with that Genichirou pulled him down and pressed him tightly to his chest. „Just breathe and relax."

„I'm not some damsel in distress, Genichirou. I can cope with this. I just need to come to other thoughts."

„Of course, but having sex with you now would make me feel like I'm taking advantage of that. It's not because I'm afraid you would break. Just bear with me for a while. I'll give you eventually what you want."

Atobe snorted, but in spite of himself he felt a smile forming on his lips. „I guess I won't mind to bear with you for a little while longer, if you are to give me what I want tonight."

„Promise."

They were silent for a little while.

„Keigo."

„Yes?"

„If you want to say something, go ahead."

„What should ore-sama be wanting to say, ahn?"

„I don't know. But I feel like there's something distracting you. Your hands are cold and trembling."

„Now what could be distracting ore-sama, ahn? Try to guess." Keigo was beginning to feel annoyed. If this went on then they would never get to have sex tonight. And whatever divine power was up in the heavens, it knew that that was exactly what he needed, something that could mellow him out of his distress.

„It's gonna be alright."

„I _know_ Genichirou. Now would you kindly jump over whatever shadow is holding you back and fuck me already?"

„No."

Keigo's head snapped up to look at the sharp eyes. He was really getting angry.

„Sanada..." he snarled.

„No, I won't. Not while you're like this."

„How exactly am I?" Keigo's voice was getting louder and he couldn't control it. Not that he really wanted to control it, that is.

„Like that."

He didn't know if it was the indifferent tone that Genichirou used, or the way he said, or the whole nature of the sentence, but it made Keigo finally snap. „And how do you expect me to be, ahn?" he shouted. „I got kicked out of my home without as much as an umbrella, my whole future is screwed and right now I can depend only on one thing I don't even know whether it will last! And all because I simply didn't want to give you up! Because I love you! But instead of getting that love returned now, you go all psychologist on me and instead of making me forget, you let me recall it over and over again! Damnit SANADA! I just need you to...I just need you, can't you tell?"

To the end his voice neared hysteria and he felt his eyes watering. He resisted the urge to wipe them furiously away with the sleeves of the borrowed pyjama, because that would only be admitting, that they were there. Instead he tried to will them back behind his eyes and disperse them into nothing. He didn't even notice that he was back in the warm embrace and that he had been hammering the last words into a strong chest. He realized it only after a few moments of angry silence. And that was when every bit of anger slipped from him and to his terror a hiccup escaped his lips.

He realized that through his whole tirade, Sanada remained silent and calm, simply listening to what he had to say.

„Are you feeling better?" he was asked in a strong and calm voice, like a solid tree, standing tall in the storm. It was all it took for his eyes starting to water again. He hated it. He absolutely hated it. It was not in his nature to be crying. He shouldn't even be crying – he had next to no reason. It was his decision, his choice and so he should be satisfied with it. Because there was no way that any of his decisions were wrong, least those that involved Sanada. And also, right now he was in Sanada's...Genichirou's warm and strong embrace, so he really had no, absolutely no reason to be crying. And yet he found his face pressing into the rough fabric of Genichirou's pyjamas, while hot wetness burned on his cheeks. At least his didn't sob. But he couldn't stop the occassional shudder wrecking him.

He didn't know how long they just sat there, but it didn't end untill the last shudder faded and the wet streaks on his cheeks dried and turned cold. And even after that it turned out to be a while until one of them sounded.

„How are you?"

Keigo swallowed down the lump that remained in his throat, not relieved with sobs, but not longer aching and after taking a shaky breath he replied. „Better." He coughed.

„Good. I'm sorry that I made you do this, but I figured it would be the best for you to let it out. But I really didn't expect it to be so bad." Calloused hands combed through his hair and shot little waves of electricity through Atobe's relaxed body, bringing it slowly to life again.

„Neither did I." It was encouraging to find his voice stronger.

Sanada paused, debating whether he should ask. But he found it would be better to have everything cleared and sorted out. „You think that I'll break up with you? Or that you break up with me?"

Keigo tensed. There was hesitating silence, but eventually a strong, albeit shaky voice sounded. „There's always the possibility. It happens. Even with happy couples."

Genichirou ressumed the stroking actions. „I can't promise you anything yet, Keigo, but I swear that I won't abandon you. Even if we should break-up, some time in the future, but that's not to happen anytime soon. And even if I am the reason why you ran away from home, I think, that no matter what happens, you can be proud of yourself for having been as brave as to risk everything for something you believed in. Besides, there's always a reason for a break-up. So far, we have no such thing. Quite the contrary, even."

He felt a smile against the crook of his neck. „You're right. You know what? In the end I'm really just being a damsel in distress. I don't know what's wrong with me today. One time I'm tense, then I'm calm and happy and then I'm nearing hysteria."

„You're distraught, that's everything. It had to be a shock for you to land from a mansion in an alleyway. It's quite a difference after all."

„Genichirou, by any chance, are you trying to joke?"

„Now, what possesed you to get that idea?"

„Just a strong and intense feeling. If you want me to, ore-sama can show you where it came from."

Dark eyes looked up at Genichirou and a calloused hand guided his lower, in between their bodies. Atobe decided it was about time for Sanada to keep his promise, because Atobe was absolutely not letting that humiliation reoccur. If Sanada felt guilty afterwards, he would have to cope with it. He himself felt just right to be doing this.

„I see...Maybe I should do something about it, so that you won't get any more crazy ideas?" Sanada's voice went down an octave and so did Atobe's as he replied.

„That would be a wise decision..."

Without any other remarks, Sanada kissed him and Atobe was just too eager to respond. This time there was no trace of despair, only the passion and rough desire for the one whom he was with.

„Keigo..." Sanada breathed into the kiss and moved his lips to the pale neck.

„Genichirou..." Keigo breathed out and gasping at the contant, he moved into his lover's lap.

„What you said earlier..."

„Hn..?"

„In your outburst...that you loved me?"

„I meant it." Keigo himself was surprise how he said it without any hesitation or doubt, as if it was the most natural thing to him. And, if he was honest to himself, it was. To add up to his words, he took Genichirou's face and pressed their lips together in a tight contact, who in turn used it to slide his tongue into the hot and inviting cavern.

Hands went under the rough cloth to massage the velvety skin underneath. Keigo, still in Genichirou's lap, writhed, making his lover utter a low moan. He felt the growing arousal underneath him press against his still covered skin and he decided that it was just enough of hiding what the divine power (or God, in Ohtori's opinion) blessed them with. He undid the buttons on Genichirou's top, while he felt his being pulled over his head. Then the rough lips were carressing his neck again, sucking lightly, just enough to send pleasent shivers through his entire system, but not enough to leave a mark.

„Genichirou..." he moaned. Rough hands massaged his hips and stroked his lower abdomen, just over the trim of his pants. The lips went lower, from his neck to the junction and the shoulder and those _would_ leave marks. But that didn't matter. Not now, while these sensations were rippling through his body. He called out as he felt a sneaky hand inside his pants, carressing the hidden piece of hot flesh inside. The second hand left his hips and made it's way downwards, behind him, moving everything out of the way in the process. Lips went lower and Genichirou leaned forwards, darting a tongue outside to play with an already hardened nipple. Keigo arched his back and he felt himself being slowly guided backwards, lying onto his back. His pants were halfway down as his back met the matress, and it didn't take them any longer to be completely out of the way, put next to them into the mess of clothes that was already there, created previously by their shirts.

He was slowly losing himself in waves of passion as he heard the last piece of garment be removed and he looked up just in time to see Genichirou throw his pants into the mess, leaving them both naked, their arousals showing in all of their glory. They were both slick with precum, their bodies gleaming with sweat.

Genichirou leaned down and kissed Keigo, moving a knee between the well-shaped legs. Strong arms wrapped around him, muscles flexed underneath him, everything modelled by years of hard practice to achieve every goal. He traced one of the strong thighs with his grip-calloused hand, felt the muscles, used to jumping to perform a smash, twitch under it. He traced the leg down and then up, reaching behind to caress a perfectly round ass. He groped it and earned himself a gasp. He looked into Atobe's face, and found features contortedwith pleasure, eyes dark with lust. His hand left the hot flesh it was touching, making Keigo hiss at the sudden cold enveloping the heated and sensitive skin, and went to caress the other cheek. His fingers slipped in between them, brushing over the hole in the middle. Keigo gave a low moan and looked up at Sanada, eyes clouded with pleasure. Sanada gulped. He looked so...appetizing.

„Genichirou..." there was something in his voice beside pleasure, something near to a warning, maybe a comand. Or an invitation, he vagualy wondered, already losing himself in the waves of desire washing over him, as he felt a tug on his thigh and he raised it, allowing Keigo to spread his legs for him. And since Genichirou wasn't a person to disobey a comand, or refuse a well-meant invitation, he didn't hesitate as he pulled out a small tube from beneath the matress.

He coated his fingers with it, while his lover watched him intently with the most intense bedroom eyes, making him shiver from want. He leaned down again and with a gentle kiss on the soft lips, he slipped one finger inside his lover. He felt Keigo arch his back and adjust to the sudden intrusion. A ripple of pleasure shot through both of them and they gasped in unison, throwing their heads back in passion. Immediately after that, a second finger joined the first. Keigo's eyes flew open and he flinched a little as the fingers started stretching his insides.

Since they were dating only a little over a month, they didn't have sex as many times for him to be completely used to it yet, but it didn't hurt as much as the first time. Not that he ever actually admitted it did, that is. But it still was an uncomfortable feeling. But as those fingers brushed something inside him, a small bundle of nerves, every pain vanished and only the exquisite pleasure remained. He uttered a sound that, to his embarassment, closely resembled a whine, but as Sanada's lips closed over his again and a third finger was added, he forgot to mind. Softly he moaned the other's name. The fingers were stretching him further, but he started to want more, long for more. He grabbed the tube and spilled the rest of the content onto his hands. Without much ado he grabbed the long, hard, thick and hot member of his lover and coated him.

Sanada moaned loudly, throwing his head back in passion. The slick, hot hand felt so good on the hot piece of flesh, coating it with firm, yet light strokes. And as Keigo squeezed him hard, he decided it was just enough of preparation. With firm grip on the wrist, he removed the hand and pressed it into the matress. Keigo spread his legs even further. Sanada slammed his lips onto Keigo's and entered him with one swift move.

He felt his lover arch his back again and a shudder run through the body beneath him, perhaps a moan that was not allowed to pass the sealed lips.

They kissed hungrily and one of Genichirou's hands released the wrist it was holding down and found a place on the slender hip, where it fit perfectly, as if it was made for it all along. Both of their bodies fit perfectly together, like a puzzle, it always surprised Genichirou. It was almost like yin and yang, melted together, with something from the other inside. He took Keigo with deep and steady thrusts, relishing in every moment of exquisite pleasure.

The free hand went to grasp his shoulder and the legs wrapped themselves around his hips as Keigo felt the small bundle of nerves being hit over and over again, like a tennis ball hit the sweet spot of the rackett, making the shot feel just right. He moaned and his muscles twitched from the pleasure shooting through his body in regular intervals, more intense with every thrust. His mind was away, his thoughts no longer plaguing him, his worries vanishing, even if for just a little while.

He tore his lips away and finally released the moan, but Genichirou captured them again in yet another hungry kiss. It didn't take them long to come, but as they did, it was like a raging tsunami sweeping them away. Keigo couldn't take anymore of those precise thrusts, hitting his sweet spot all over again, the pleasure building up in his body, and Genichirou couldn't take any more of those sweet moans and gasps from the body underneath him and the hot tightness that seemed to be all around him.

„Genichirou...I...I'm...oh dear god, Genichirou!" Keigo shouted in the throws of passion and his vision went white for a moment as his insides clenched around the hot flesh inside him.

As soon as Genichirou felt the unbearable tightness squeezing him, it brought him over the edge as hard as it brought his lover, with a lustfull scream.

„Keigo!"

Everything was white, then black and it took it's time for their heartbeat to calm and their breaths even. Slowly, Keigo turned his head to look through his clouded vision at his lover.

„Genichirou."

Through his clouded vision he could see a smile forming on the lips that had been kissing him into pleasure.

„Sleep, Keigo."

He vagualy felt the limp member pull out of him and in his last thoughts, when sleep was already claiming him, he wondered, whether the alarm will wake him from the deep, calm, regenerating sleep that would follow.

x-x

He was exactly fourtythree minutes late for practice. As he entered the courts, it was as if an atom bomb had exploaded. Every chatter stoped, every movement ceased, but Atobe was only grinning into himself and whistling a tango melody. Suddenly he stoped and everyone flinched. As he eyed them, almost everyone averted their gazes.

„What?"

Gakuto dropped his racket.

„Nothing!"

Atobe only smirked and headed to the bench, from where the coach was glaring daggers at him.

„You're late."

„Ore-sama overslept."

Someone (Atobe suspected it was Shishsido) snorted, but Atobe was still looking at the coach.

Suddenly, Sakaki said something unexpected, that made his good mood fly away with a litteraly last minute flight: „Atobe, do you know the word 'shame'?"

Atobe blinked, in confusion what the coach wanted to hear. Of course he knew the word, only never acted to it. He had the sneaking suspicion this was a catchquestion. „Of course I know. I know everything. My mind is incredible."

„Very well. Then your incredible mind should know that it's exactly what you should feel now. And since you know and yet are not doing it, means that you're still the spoiled and arrogant brat. You are the captain of this team. As such, you should be half an hour before practice present, not over half an hour late. If you oversleep, you have to run. As I already told you, if you want to be independent, you need to grow up and stop being a spoiled brat. You're starting today. First thing will be that you apologize to your team for being an irresponsible captain. Then you will run 50 laps around the court."

Neither of the regulars expected Atobe to obey their coach. The more of a surprise it was for them, to see Atobe turn around, facing the courts, sink to his knees and bow deeply, with his head touching the ground. „Right now I did not deserve to be called captain. I apologize for my irresponsibility."

The entire courts were silent. Atobe's face was pressed into the dirty ground and no one could see what he was thinking or feeling, his eyes hidden. He didn't move. No one realized that he was waiting for a word from them that he was forgiven. They were too stunned to move. They didn't notice until there was a hand in front of Atobe's face.

„Hey, get your ass up. It's creeping me out to see you like this. It's totally lame."

Atobe looked up into the blue eyes of his brown-haired teammate. Then he looked at the hand.

„Shishido. If I remember correctly, you are considered higher midclass."

Shishido scowled. „So what if I am?" Seriously, here he was, trying to help and was made fun off. But even though he really felt offended, he didn't withdraw the hand. He wasn't one to hold a grudge against a hurt person. But the next words shocked him.

„Right now, I am in the position where I should be rolling a red carpet in front of you."

Suddenly Atobe felt himself being yanked upwards and before he knew it, his cheek was swelling where the clenched fist has collided.

„You selfish loafer!"

„Shishido-san!"

„I was trying to help you, you spoiled brat! You're the captain of this team and yet you behave like a pitifull, kicked, abandoned, rain-soaked puppy! Where's the arrogance? Gone with one night on the street?"

„With one night in the rain, waiting for help, actually."

„Atobe!" the fist clenched tighter. „Snap out of it already!"

Atobe frowned. „Easy to say for you."

They stared at each other with equally fierce gazes, boring daggers into each other. That was when the coach decided it was enough.

„Alright, this is enough. Shishido, get back to practice. Atobe, laps." Shishido reluctantly released Atobe and with a snort he went to continue practice with Choutarou.

Without any other word, Atobe started running. Sakaki turned to the other regulars.

„Have I allowed you to take rest?"

„No sir!"

„Then why aren't you practicing?"

In that instant balls were flying again, the rhytmic clacking when they hit a racket resonating through the courts. As Atobe heard it, his scowl turned into a smile and his body relaxed. He had been tense all morning, since he set foot out of the Sanada household, even though the passionate night with Sanada had helped him to calm down a lot. But nothing in the world could help him as much as Tennis. He needed it. He needed to play.

He looked around the courts. Shishido and Ohtori were having a practice match with Oshitari and Gakuto. With a pang of pride, despite the situation, Atobe noted that apparently it had been a wise decision to make Shishido play doubles with the boy. Right now they were practicing the formation of double-advance guards. A wave of nostalgia washed over him. It was the first formation he and Sanada did as a pair and Atobe thought of it as of something like a beginning. Even if, to be honest, during the camp, rooming wasn't the only thing they were doing together.

On the second court, Jiirou was having a match with Hiyoshi and judging from Hiyoshi's scowl and Jiirou's grin, he was winning. As he was along their side of the court, Jiirou's eyes settled themselves on him for a moment, worry etched into them. Atobe gave him a small smirk. He was alright. And it would stay that way. Jiirou grinned wide and winked and his friend. And exactly at that moment, something yellow flashed by next to his ear.

„Gekokujou."

Jiirou laughed. „Don't get cocky, or you might have it cut off."

Hiyoshi scowled, Jiirou grinned and Atobe laughed silently.

„He's right Hiyoshi. Take a lesson from the prime example."

Before any of them could say anything, Atobe had turned the corner.

x-x

After Atobe finished his laps, the coach called him over.

„Atobe. You understand why I made you do, what I did, do you?"

Atobe nodded, but otherwise stayed silent. He wasn't supposed to talk now anyway.

„You are one of the most responsible persons I know Atobe, but that's not everything. Up untill now the life you led was devoid of the harshness of reality. It was like a story, a fiction, a drama, like a game to be played. Contrary to other persons your age, you had no problems. And suddenly you are faced with a great problem. This will determine how much of a man you are. Will you stand, or bend? How strong is your will, Keigo?"

Atobe looked straight into the eyes of his coach, but still didn't say anything. Even if he could now, there were no words that could express his feelings now. He let his eyes talk for himself. Sakaki always said, that his eyes talked better than his mouth.

The coach regarded him for a long moment. „Well," he smirked, „Since it's you, it will be good."

Atobe smirked right back. „Be awed by my prowess."

From where they were training, the team watched from the corners of their eyes how he was being read a curtain lecture.

„Say, Yuushi..." Gakuto said as he landed onto his feet, next to his partner, after returning Shishido's well-aimed volley. „Now that Atobe is poor, the coach is suddenly really hard on him."

„I don't think it has to do something with money, Gakuto."

Gakuto raised an eyebrow.

„It's more like he's being stricter. Up untill now, Atobe has been sheltered and his future was guranteed and sure like the Sun would rise, so there was no reason for teaching him about the hardship of life. But now, Atobe has to learn exactly that. It's gonna be hard for him. You can consider this as a test. Whether he passes it, is determined by how serious he is about this. And according to that, it will form his future."

There was a snort from behind the net. „In simple words, our captain needs to learn how to work. And in order to learn that, he needs to harden up."

„Shishido-san..."

Oshitari only smiled into himself and lobbed.

x-x

After practice Jiirou approached him.

„How are you?" he asked straightout.

„Brilliant, Jiirou. Brilliant." Atobe grinned wickedly from ear to ear, his good mood returning again. From what Sakaki had told him, he read between the lines, using his unmistaken insight, that the coach would guard his back, at least while he was in school. Combined with the night he spent with Sanada and the refreshing morning practice, he was near to laughing like a madman. And Jiirou being Jiirou sensed it a mile away and grinned right back at him.

„I love to hear that. Ah, by the way," he handed him a bag. „Your clothes. I dried them in the machine."

Atobe's eyes widened slightly for a split second, then he frowned. „Thank you, but unfortunately, I cannot return the favor." He looked at Jiirou. Sanada threw them out, because the were ruined by the rain and thought, that I'll refuse to wear them anymore."

Jiirou smiled and waved it off. „That's fine. I have tons of clothes. One shirt and one pair of pants less doesn't matter."

Atobe nodded.

„Shall we?" Jiirou gestured to the school. „Otherwise we'll be late...and besides, I'm" a yawn „so sleepy..." he stretched like a lazy cat and rubbed his eyes.

Atobe shook his head. „You'll sleep over your life, Jiirou."

„What are you saying? When there's nothing interesting going on, why should I keep my attention focused?"

Atobe guessed he had a point. „Well then, let's go, so you can catch up with your beauty sleep." With that and a smirk he turned and walked away.

„Atobe, you meanie..." Jiirou called, as he jogged after him.

x-x

The day went by normal enough, without any occurence, or incident, but Atobe noted a few differences, especially in how the teachers were treating him. Before, everything he did, ended with a perfect score and a praise, but now it seemed as if everyone was ignoring him. Not once had he been called out, or asked what his opinion was, or if he knew something interesting about the current subject, of which everything was a daily routine. Today, there was no special treatment. He was one of the crowd.

It was a weird feeling.

Of course he knew why this was. If it wasn't for Tarou, Atobe wouldn't have been walking the halls of Hyoutei right now. And the teachers knew that. They have been probably instructed not to give him a special treatment, if not completely ignore him, as if he didn't exist. It wouldn't surprise Atobe one bit. He knew his father, this was his handwriting.

Even though the day was weird enough, no incidents happened, untill lunch came around. He had just opened the boy Sanada had pressed into his hands before they parted ways, as, for the first time that day, a teacher spoke to him.

„The principal wants to see you."

He noticed the skipping of his name. No 'Atobe-san', or 'Atobe-sama', or 'Keigo-sama', but he knew better than to pursue it. He knew the reason anyway. He looked at the lunchebox and sighed invardly. He wouldn't get to eat this, that much was sure. Not during the lunchbreak, at least. The principal liked listening to his own voice. This was going to take long...

x-x

He entered the office the same way he always did – flamboyant and over-confident, an arrogant smirk on his face, inappropriate in such a place as the principal's office. He might know the reason why he was here, but that didn't mean he was going to show how much he understood it.

„You called, principal?"

He laid a hand on his hip, like he always did. It was rude, but it never mattered to the old man. Untill now.

„It's rude to stand like that, in the presence of an older person, Atobe."

Ah, he still knew his name, good. He skipped the honorific though.

„I apologize." He put the hand from his hips down, but he didn't change his pose into a humbler form. This wasn't going to be dictated neither by his father, nor by that man on the opposite side of the room. He could tell the principal sensed this, but didn't comment on it.

„I have been speaking to your honored father."

Duh. Though, to be fair, the man had to start his speach somewhere. Atobe didn't reply. There was no need to and if the principal wanted to tell him something, he would have to do that by himself, without using Atobe for smalltalk.

The man caught the hint.

„I will say this only once, so listen closely. Up untill now, you always had perfect grades, you passed the exams with top scores and were the ace, the star of this school. As of today, it ends. No one will give you any special treatment. You will have to earn yourself the grades. And there's to say, that it will be a lot harder than for the others. Have you understood?"

Oh yes, and how he did. Not only had the principal made it clear, that the teachers would be harder on Atobe than on anyone else, he also put it as if he was...had been just some stupid rich boy. Alright, he had been a rich boy, but he was nowhere near stupid. The man had th enerve to hint, that the only way he earned those top scores was money. The both of them knew that it was a tremendous lie. Even though Atobe could've bought himself the scores, he liked to deserve what he got, contrary to what others thought. But he understood, the intentions: It would be the new policy. Atobe, the star of the school, was without money, just a stupid boy, who would most like fail his finals. Fine. The principal wanted a fight? He got a fight. But Atobe was the winner of the two.

„Yes, sir."

„You will continue to study at this school, but the financing of your studies will be taken over by Sakaki Tarou."

Atobe figured as much. But he didn't like the tone the principal said it with.

„You understand, don't you?"

And it dawned on him. By taking the financing his studies onto himself, nasty rumors will spread about his patron. Atobe's expresison darkened.

„Yes. I do." He made sure to add a tint into the tone.

„Also, concerning the tennis club..."

Atobe felt himself pale, though he fought for his face to remain straight.

„We will have to cut the budget short. We don't have any more money for the accomodities."

It was hard to swallow that one. His father's handwriting indeed, clear as never before.

„Yes."

The principal looked at him for a long time, before he looked away, chosing to instead read the paper he was about to sign.

„You may go." The voice that said it was silent and in spite of everything, Atobe felt he won the first fight.

x-x

He made sure to be first at practice and first thing he did after having changed into his tennis clothes, was to approach the coach.

„Tarou."

The moment Sakaki looked at him, he knew what it was about.

„Keigo. I heard you talked with the principal."

„Oh yes..." he nodded, frowning.

„Good. Then you know everything that's going on and can develope a strategy, how to face it."

Atobe looked at Sakaki for a long time. He understood what the man told him – that it was unchangeable now and it was upon him not to screw this up. Slowly he nodded.

„I will do my best."

„I suggest, even more than your best."

„There's no such thing as something better than my best."

The look Tarou gave him was almost surprised, but slowly a satisfied smile formed on the firm lips.

„That might be even true."

„No. That _is _true."

He swore Sakaki almost laughed.

„I give you that one. And now to business." His expression became serious again. „There's something I wanted to talk to you about."

„What is it, coach?"

The man handed him a paper. „I want to know what you think of it."

Atobe read it. „It sounds good. It certainly would be an opportunity to show Hyoutei's prowess yet again."

The coach nodded. „I think the other schools think of it similary. And also, it could help not only the school, but also you."

„As the captain of the best team in the history of sports, ahn?"

„Exactly. A win will be-"

„A clear message to the schoolboard."

„I'm glad we see the things the same way."

Atobe smirked. „We're a great team, coach. And you know what? Ore-sama, as a magnificent captain, will lead this team to a victory, that will write history."

„It's always nice to hear that." The coach smirked and then stood up. „We will adjust our training according to this. There are only two weeks left. Get the regulars together."

Fiteen minutes later, everyone stood lined up in front of the courts. Sakaki clapped his hands. „Listen up! We have recieved an invitation to an exhibition tournament. It won't be only in tennis, competitions from other disciplines, like soccer, volleyball, baseball will be also held. It is a chance for schools to show their qualities, and for beginners and amateaursto test their skills and try what they're good at. It would certainly be a good opportunity to show the prowess of Hyoutei. When we win, we might get more students as originally expected."

„Our team would gain an even better name, more members and of course, victory." Atobe continued. „Even if it's only an exhibition, victory always gains higher status, even for such a recognized school as Hyoutei. We're going to participate and I expect of each of you to win."

„Also, it's the last tournament we play together as a team."

„Oshitari, would you kindly refer from interrupting ore-sama?"

„My apologies, captain."

„The school board will be pleased if we gain more study expectants."

„And pleasing the schoolboard is exactly what we should be doing now, isn't it?"

„Oshitari, one more word and I'll make you run a hundred laps around the schoolground."

„Yes, captain."

„As I said, the schoolboard will be pleased and in addition to that Hyoutei will show once again that it stands at the top of japanese schools. That's why we are going to participate and win. All clear?"

„Yes captain!"

„Good. I expect you to practice hard, starting today."

„Harder than we already are?"

„Oshitari!"

„Yes, captain."

Atobe put an effort into stoping his hand from reaching out to massage his temple. It was not 30 hours ago that he had high fever and Oshitari was working hard on restoring it.

„Yuushi, you should stop now. Our captain is going through a difficult phase and I think you are adding even more stress. It might affect his health."

Mukahi's words shot through Atobe like a dagger. Did his team-mates just make fun of his misery? _His_ teammates? Even though Atobe didn't allow himself to admit it, it hurt. He really expected more...thought more of them. Mukahi's words neared treachery. And it had to be now, that he begun to feel better. Did they think it was funny? Well, it wasn't. And he wouldn't tolerate it a minute longer.

„Wouldn't want that, Gakuto."

Oshitari was the last person Atobe expected to make fun of the misery of others. He was just about to open his mouth and make his threat about hundred laps around the schoolground true, when two voices out of nowhere shouted like one.

„Will you two just shut up?"

It wasn't such a shock that they said it, as who said it. A shouting Jiirou wasn't a regular occurence, and the probability for the second person to stand up for Atobe was...well wasn't. And yet...

„Really funny how Atobe got thrown out on the street into the rain by his own father. I wonder how you would laugh if it happened to you spoiled brats. You two are just so lame!"

„Calm down, peasant. We were just trying to lighten the mood..."

„Shishido-san!" Choutarou tried to grab Shishido from behind and restrain him, but his senpai was faster. He was already in front of the acrobat, his clenched fist raised high. It would've colided with the cheek, if a strong hand didn't stop him midway.

„Stop now!"

„Atobe..."

As much as it lifted Atobe up, violence on the courts, moreso during the training, was not acceptable in his eyes.

„I won't tolerate violence on the court! If you want to behave like two cocks, go on a dunkyard! 20 laps around the court!"

„But Atobe..."

„30 laps!"

It was no use – Atobe spoke in _that_ voice. His most authoritative voice, with every trace of arrogance gone. A captain's voice. And both Shishido and Gakuto, for once in agreement, started running without any arguments.

As they were out of earshot, a voice from beside Atobe sounded. „He was only trying to help, you know. Everyone knows you had a hard day."

He turned to see Jiirou, his permanently smiling face for once serious.

He closed his eyes. „I know. However," he opened them again „I don't allow the courts to be used for such scenes. That's not what they're made for."

Jiirou regarded him for several moments and in spite of himself, Atobe felt unease. Then out of the blue Jiirou grinned widely a called out, out of the blue: „You're still our captain!"

This surprised Atobe.

„We will continue to stand behind you!"

Atobe felt a smile spreading across his face. That's right. Jiirou struck home as always. He didn't need his team's pity. He needed their support. He looked over to the still running boys. Maybe they will realize it too, perhaps already at the 29th lap.

It was already after the practice and the Sun was setting and he and Oshitari were going through some arrangements about the tournament, when the unexpected happened. All of the regulars were still present, either discussing about their matches, or throwing balls at the wall and Atobe didn't really know who was the first to look up from what he was doing and it didn't really count, but all of sudden, slowly the courts stoped moving. Oshitari was the first one to look up from the papers and Atobe followed his look. And his jaw fell open.

„Genichirou!"

A snicker sounded right next to his ear. „Already on first name terms..."

Atobe, sick and tired of chastisingOshitari, chose to ignore that and jogged towards his boyfriend a look of genuine surprise on his face.

„Keigo."

„What are you doing here?"

„I came to pick you up, to make sure you got on the right train."

Atobe raised on eyebrow, an amused smirk slowly spreading across his lips, his eyes sparkling. „Ahn? Worried?"

„Not really."

And without any warning, he was yanked forward (_again_) and strong lips pressed against his soft ones. Needless to say, he was caught of guard, but being who he was, he quickly regained his composure and his strong arms wrapped around broad shoulders and he kissed back with equal ferocity. He will not give in easily. Not while in front of his regulars. If they were to put on a show, it better be a good one.

Soon the stunned silence was broken by cat-calls and whistles, courtesy of Gakuto and Hiyoshi.

After they broke, due to dizziness, their cheeks flushed and lips moist, Sanada rasped, voice rough: „I just wanted to see you."

„Getting sentimental, are we?" Atobe snickered. „Did practice end early because of that?"

„No, we ended like always, but Yukimura said, he didn't need me today."

Atobe smirked.

Watching them amusedly, Gakuto turned to Oshitari. „Yuushi, why don't you kiss me like this too?"

Oshitari smirked. „Would you want me to?" he leaned forward and wrapped an arm around the waist of his shorter doubles partner. „Want me to devour you in the middle of the courts?" He was a breath away from his partner's lips.

„Sure...I'm sure it would also help our fellow doubles out..."

„Mukahi!"

„Oh? I dare to say, Shishido would really appreciate being ravished here and now by Ohtori..."

„Oshitari, you bastard!"

„Shishido-san, calm down..."

Atobe's smirk almost resembled a fond smile as he watched his teammates. This was what he needed. Just this. He leaned more into Sanada's arms.

„You done here?"

„Yeah. I just need to finish a few things. Give me ten minutes."

„I'll wait here."

And Atobe walked away, bellowing for his vice-captain to get his annoying bottom into the clubroom. As they were inside, leaving a fuming Shishido, grinning Gakuto and a Chourarou busy with calming his doubles partner down, Sakaki approached the Rikkai vice.

„I wasn't expecting you to come."

Sanada regarded him for a few moments. „Neither did I. But as Yukimura dismissed me, I thought that it might be just what I need. What I want."

Sakaki watched him for several seconds. The he said, with a certain tone in his voice Sanada couldn't quite place: „You might not realize it, but everytime Keigo sees you, his eyes change."

„His eyes?"

Sakaki nodded. „It's not his expression, in which the arrogance remains, like it's carved into it. But when he sees you, the arrogant atmosphere around him is gone and his eyes sparkle. Almost as if he's another person. You changed him. I don't know whether for the good, or for the bad, but he has changed. Matured."

„I am really honored that you give me so much credit, but the one, who you should be praising is Atobe, not me. He matured by himself. Not because of me."

„True, but the Atobe I know, would've never changed because of nothing." They looked at the ginger-haired boy, who stood next to them, racket flung leisurely over his back. When did he get there? „The Atobe I know does things because of inspiration. And so to say, that would be you." He was smiling, but there was edge to it. „He's serious this time. Don't mess up, ok?" Sanada noted, that even if he said it with a smiling face, it was more of a threat than a wish.

„I won't." And this was a promise.

„I didn't think you would."

Atobe chose that moment to appear next to them, already changed into his uniform, both bags swung across his shoulder in a carefree matter. „I'm done. Let's go home."

„Yeah. Let's." Sanada took his hand. Atobe turned to the coach and Jiirou.

„See you tomorrow at practice."

„Just don't be late."

„I won't. Thank you for everything, Sakaki-sensei, Jiirou." He nodded his regards. „Same goes for the team."

„Tell them that yourself." Sakaki said inand something in his voice and stance made Sanada wonder, why this respectable man wasn't his boyfriend's father, instead of...that person.

„They already know." Jiirou said.

Atobe smirked. „Of course they do. I have an intelligent team." Then he turned to Sanada. „Shall we?"

Sanada nodded, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

And they turned around, together walking towards home.

In the end, Atobe guessed, everything turned out fine and he was sure that with the passing time, things will be alright again. As long as they were together, there was nothing he couldn't face...nothing _they_ couldn't face.

-* The end *-

Well, this has got to be the longest oneshot I've ever written. I hope you guys liked it.

R&R!

mana


End file.
